<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collide by LittleLynn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259445">Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn'>LittleLynn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrenaline High, M/M, Post-Battle Sex, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, oh thank fuck you're alive fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi were not made for this. Oh they could fight, Qui-Gon knew better than most how well jedi could fight; he used to take pride in how he was praised for his saber skills, now he resented the kinds of missions he was sent on. Jedi could fight, but they were poorly suited to war. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIRANHA/gifts">PIRANHA</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the tiny exchange circle we got goin on, I hope you like it buddy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jedi were not made for this. Oh they could fight, Qui-Gon knew better than most how well jedi could fight; he used to take pride in how he was praised for his saber skills, now he resented the kinds of </span>
  <em>
    <span>missions </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was sent on. Jedi could fight, but they were poorly suited to war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the council had decided to keep the clones, to engage in a war on behalf of the republic, Qui-Gon had wanted to leave the order, he had not learned the ways of the force so that one day he would be called </span>
  <em>
    <span>general</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had not trained for his entire life so that he could walk through a battlefield so soaked in death he could hardly feel the living force anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Obi-Wan was...Obi-Wan. He had always thought he owed the jedi more than he should, and he told Qui-Gon he couldn’t leave, not now, not during this crisis. So Qui-Gon couldn’t leave either, because the only thing to him more unacceptable to him than the jedi fighting a war, was Obi-Wan doing it without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is how Qui-Gon had ended up here, cutting down droid after droid on changing battlefields - always droids, always an endless torrent. The droids couldn’t match them for skill or ability, even the clones were more than twice their betters, but what they lacked in skill they made up for in sheer numbers, and Qui-Gon had to work harder than he had since being an initiate, to recenter himself in the force constantly as machines stole life after life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on Kashyyyk, the wookies fighting valiantly beside them to defend their planet; but the separatists wanted the planet badly, they were always looking to increase their hold on the mid rim, and Kashyyyk was rich with natural resources. They had been fighting non-stop for hours, he had lost sight of Obi-Wan early on in the fight when he’d shouted something about finding where they were coming from, and he’d had to strain not to let his worry distract him, cause more death - Obi-Wan was capable in a fight, he would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wookies had tried to lead the droids into the trees, cut off the sightlines of their blasters and gain an advantage, but Qui-Gon could see the way his troops were getting heavy with fatigue of such a long fight. The clone’s and wookie’s reactions were slowing and soon it would cost lives, even he could feel the exhaustion trying to set into his bones, but he had the force to bolster him. He couldn’t see Obi-Wan, and the force was becoming mired in so much death it was almost smothering their bond, but he could still feel him faintly, safely alive for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Droids didn’t tire, and though he knew it couldn’t possibly be true, it felt as though they were inexhaustible. He cut down a pair of more advanced droids as they closed in on one of his limping clones, Niner, and put himself in front of him. All around him clones were wilting and being cut down, and in the trees he could feel the pain in the force as wookies were shot down there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think about the fact that Obi-Wan had headed to where the droids had been thickest, with only a small team of clones to help him. He should have gone with him, but how many clones would have died if he had? He wasn’t willing to throw away their lives like so many seemed able to do now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Qui-Gon threw himself into the fight with more fervour - or whatever it was akin to fervour that jedi claimed to use instead - and worked harder, let his muscles scream at him to take up the slack that the clones were beginning to drop as fatigue and injury overwhelmed them. He was drawing heavily on the force, not letting himself think as his hands moved to deflect every blaster shot, moving in a whir of movement; he was going to need to sleep for a day after the adrenaline wore off - if they got out of this alive, that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blaster shot caught him in the shoulder and he didn’t even flinch, pain burning through him and more tempted than he had ever been before to channel that pain to fight harder, instead of releasing it to the force; but he knew a slippery slope when he saw one. The droids were closing in, Qui-Gon slowly back up, barking out orders for the clone sto get behind him if they could, but their time was running out and the battle droids were beginning to circle around them. No matter how good Qui-Gon was, he couldn’t deflect fire from all sides at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shot gazed across his cheek, singing his beard and filling up his nose with the smell of burning hair as bits of his beard were caught by the shot. He ignored it, even as pain throbbed out across his face. Another shot, to his forearm this time, and Qui-Gon could feel the inevitable approaching, could feel the fear of his troopers and the wookies joining the stagnant stench of death in the force, so thick that he could no longer feel his Obi-Wan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon was reaching for peace and serenity in that polluted force, wanting to feel that way when the blasters inevitably overwhelmed him, but then in the distance there was an explosion, and then a whirring noise from all the droids around them, and click, and they all slumped, switched off and dropping their weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck,” Trihaz breathed, slumping to the floor immediately, holding one of his arms awkwardly, a dislocated shoulder, no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rest yet, we don’t know if this is permanent, destroy as many as you can as quickly as you can,” Qui-Gon ordered. He had heard an explosion, but it was still possible that anything that had been done to stop the droids was temporary, an explosion could just as easily been an attempt to stop Obi-Wan, as Obi_Wan’s act of sabotage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan. He needed to find him, he still couldn’t reach him in the force, mired in too much death, despair mixing with it as clones and wookies alike started looking among the dead and finding their friends and loved ones lying there. Qui-Gon took off at a run, dragging his saber through as many droids as he could as he went; the more that were destroyed, the better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was pumping so loudly he could hear it in his ears as he ran. The force was giving him nothing, only a bleeding battlefield and too much imbalance for Qui-Gon to be able to wade through to reach his former padawan. Adrenalin was pumping harder in his veins as he searched for Obi-Wan than it had in the rest of the fight, he refused to entertain the idea that he was dead, he didn’t know what he’d do if he was. If this fucking war had gotten him killed, a war the jedi had no place fighting in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> place, then he didn’t know what he would do. They were vassals of peace, ambassadors, not generals and commanders, it was wrong everything about this was wrong, and he couldn’t find Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The droids were thicker the further in he pushed, there had been so many left to deal with. He wondered how Obi-Wan could have ever got through all of this to reach the transceiver that the command ship was relying on. But he must have, because the droids were down. Well, someone must have, and Qui-Gon refused to think about the possibility that Obi-Wan had laid down his own life as some kind of distraction, so that one of the clones could deal with the transceiver instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed with the force, trying to fight his way through the muck and murk to reach out for Obi-Wan, but still he found nothing, and he wasn’t too proud to admit that fear was welling up in him, leaving a thick lump in the back of his throat and panic tried to claw his way up his spine. When he reached the transceiver he found it entirely destroyed; there were no bodies strewn around it, but there was no one moving around alive either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon called at the top of his lungs. “Obi-Wan where are you!” Silence greeted him and Qui-Gon tore off towards the treeline, wondering if maybe his former padawan had assaulted the transceiver from cover, brushing against every tree and shrub to try and find a trace of Obi-Wan’s force signature, and breaking into an even faster run as he found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the familiar - if faint - feeling of Obi-Wan against the leaves and bark he must have touched as he came through here. Qui-Gon tore through the trees, trampling leaves and branches beneath his feet in a way that he never did as he searched for his former apprentice. If Obi-Wan was gone, if something had happened to him - it didn’t bear thinking about. Why had he left him go off on his own, it was stupid, so stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Qui-Gon called at the top of his lungs, exhaustion kept at bay by the sheer force of his panic as he continued to fail to find him. He cut himself on a snapped branch and barely noticed the new wound as it ripped his skin, bare from patches of broken armour. “Obi-Wan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master!” A familiar voice echoed back to him, and Qui-Gon felt relief crash over him like an avalanche, it was a miracle he managed to stay upright as he pinpointed the voice and scrambled towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” He shouted again, needed to hear that voice again, to reassure himself that he wasn’t mad, that he had heard a response, that Obi-Wan was alive and well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master!” Obi-Wan called back and they collided into each other, the thick mass of trees only giving them the briefest warning before they were upon each other. They slammed together with so much force that the wind was knocked out of both their lungs, gripping each other so tightly it was also difficult to drew in new air, but neither of them loosened their grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my love, oh Obi-Wan. I thought I’d lost you, I thought- ” Qui-Gon gasped, burying his face in Obi-Wan’s sweaty, dirty hair and breathing him in as best he could when held so tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know master, I, I feared the same thing,” Obi-Wan replied, hands gripping the back of Qui-Gon’s fraying armour so tightly that more of it ripped away and he had to resettle his vice-like grip on the newly exposed tunics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not been your master for a long time,” Qui-Gon reminded him needlessly, as if he didn’t love the term of endearment his former title had become between them. “If i were still I never would have let you run off alone like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t let me do that then we both would probably be d-dead right now,” Obi-Wan replied, voice hitching as the adrenalin crashed through him, making his entire body shake even in Qui-Gon’s tight hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to think about it,” Qui-Gon replied. He had let Obi-Wan go because they - or at least Obi-Wan - was a jedi first and foremost, needed to be able to put the mission first, needed for Qui-Gon not to make him choose. But that had been a close call, he had almost lost his entire world because of some war they had no business being a part of in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back, s-secure the battlefield,” Obi-Wan said, he’d always been the perfect jedi, so much so that the council had thought Qui-Gon - the eternal maverick - to be a poorly suited teacher at first. But it was undeniable how well they balanced each other out, how perfect a team they were. It was why Qui-Gon felt like such a fool for letting Obi-Wan out of his sight at all; how could they be a perfect team when the force was so polluted from war they couldn’t even sense each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about what he had come so close to losing, Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan more tightly still, sliding one hand up into his tangled hair and nosing up his neck, getting his former padawan to bear it and pressing desperate kisses to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can wait,” he said, voice nearly a growl as he moved Obi-Wan until his back hit a tree with a light thud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it can wait,” Obi-Wan agreed with a whimper, hitching one leg around Qui-Gon’s hip as best he could from his height and trying to drag him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qui-Gon growled, getting his hands under Obi-Wan’s thighs and hauled him up, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist - not that Obi-Wan needed encouragement - until they were squeezing him hard as he bit at Obi-Wan’s neck one more time before finding his lips in a devouring kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were alive, they were both alive, and so close together, their bond open and needy from both ends, the force started to pour back between them, filling up the bond between them and restoring their connection in a way that had them both moaning with relief, Obi-Wan’s mouth going slack and easy for Qui-Gon to lick his way inside. Obi-Wan’s mouth was hot and tasted like nothing but Obi-Wan - he couldn’t even remember the last time they had eaten - and Obi-Wan sunk into it. He moaned when Qui-Gon fucked his tongue into his mouth and bit at his lower lip, and Qui-Gon grunted his own pleasure as Obi-Wan yielded so easily beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where they were pressed together he could feel them both getting hard in their mostly destroyed armour and he ground his hardness against Obi-Wan’s, pushing his back against the rouge bark of the tree, but he didn’t seem to notice, just moaned out Qui-Gon’s name and dug his fingers into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you Qui-Gon, please, please I need to feel you,” Obi-Wan begged, both of them shaking as the adrenalin crested and started to wear off, replaced by a wave of arousal and endorphins and too much excess energy from the fight. He needed to do something, he needed to hold Obi-Wan tighter so he could never slip away in some sith damned war, he needed to feel the force and their love roaring between them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know my love, me too,” Qui-Gon replied, panting between kisses already, so reluctant to relinquish his hold on any part of Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had nothing with him - because it had hardly been on his mind while gearing up for battle - they would have to wait until they were back inside their cramped quarters before he could have Obi-Wan in the way they were both craving, buried so deeply inside him that there could be no doubt left that they hadn’t both made it through that jungle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they would make do, they needed to burn off this desperate, half-terrified feeling between them, and they both knew what the best way to do it was. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan between himself and the tree with one hand, using the other to unbuckle Obi-Wan’s pants as quickly as he could, Obi-Wan quickly copying his actions and both of them throwing away the surviving battered armour pieces that were still clinging to them, managing to be thoroughly in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the sound of too many seams ripping, they both managed to free each other from their clothes, both of them hot and hard, moaning when they brushed together. Obi-Wan’s cock was far from small, but next to Qui-Gon’s the difference in their size had never been more apparent, and he knew it was why Obi-Wan whimpered, his cock jerking beside Qui-Gon’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan grabbed his hand, and licked needily at his palm and fingers, making it wet and slick and driving Qui-Gon wild with the feeling of those lips around his fingers. When his hand was slick with Obi-Wan’s spit, Qui-Gon wrapped his large hand around both of their cocks, squeezing them together and making Obi-Wan’s head thunk back against the wood of the tree as he moaned. The relief of simply being touched like this enough to send some of the jittery energy feeding back between them skittering off into the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked them together, the feeling of Obi-Wan’s cock pressing up against his own was electrifying, made the force well up around him and pleasure shoot up his spine. He couldn’t stroke the full length of his cock holding on to Obi-Wan’s as well, but it didn’t matter, it was enough to feel the slick, leaking head of his lover’s cock smearing precome against his own, it was enough to feel the way they throbbed together, it was enough to have their bond rushing back to awareness between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both desperate, sharing almost feral kisses as Qui-Gon jerked them, and he bit down hard on Obi-Wan’s lip, growling lowly in the back of his throat when one of Obi-Wan’s smaller hands dropped down between them and started rubbing and massaging exclusively as the head of Qui-Gon’s cock, where his hand couldn’t reach as he held on to Obi-Wan’s smaller cock as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qui-Gon, please, please I want to, I want to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Obi-Wan moaned, voice growing more and more high pitched as Qui-Gon stroked them faster, gripping them tighter. Obi-Wan was such a loud lover, and Qui-Gon loved it, his noise yet another reassurance that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Obi-Wan was alive, he was here, he was back in Qui-Gon’s arms where he belonged, where he was safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his mouth fell open in another desperate whimper, Qui-Gon bit down hard on Obi-Wan’s lip, felt him shudder in his arms and jerk in his hand as his body tensed and he came with a cry, his pleasure racing through their bond and consuming Qui-Gon’s entire being, practically forcing his orgasm out as well, his cock shooting thick ropes of come onto Obi-Wan’s tattered battle dress and joining his own spend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They panted as they came down, Qui-Gon stroking them through the aftershocks as the excess adrenaline, energy and dangerous emotions bled out harmlessly into the force, leaving them both centered and balanced again. He was gentle as he eased Obi-Wan back down onto his feet, showering him with kisses and soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love yous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, each and every one of them returned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked them both back into their trousers, using a tattered piece of cloth from his own sleeves to clean Obi-Wan off as best he could and getting Obi-Wan to a state where he at least wouldn’t feel embarrassed to be seen by others. He held him in his arms again, more calmly this time, before dropping another sweet kiss to his Obi-Wan’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive,” Obi-Wan breathed, closing his eyes as Qui-Gon rested their foreheads together. “You’re still here.” It had been a ritual of theirs, since Naboo, their foreheads together until Obi-Wan calmed, until he was reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my love, I’m here, I will always be here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>